Generally described, computing devices can be used to access content and services over a communication network, such as the Internet. Traditionally, users can access content and services via a computing device, such as a desktop computing device, that may be associated with larger screen displays.
The continued development of and wireless communication networks and portable computing devices, such as mobile phones, has facilitated additional user interaction with content providers and service providers. Specifically, as mobile computing devices have become more prevalent, users are provided additional or alternative access to content and services. For example, there are a number of mobile devices that support the utilization of customized software applications, often referred to as “applications” or “apps” that are specifically configured for a particular purpose. For example, a mobile device provider or mobile device operating system provider may offer a library of customized applications, such as banking applications, merchandise ordering applications, and the like. Often, the presentation of an application or service via a customized software application can be characterized in terms of a workflow. For example, an application that facilitates shopping or ordering can be characterized by a workflow that includes selecting merchandise, finalizing ordering terms, entering personal or financial data, and confirming the purchase.
Because some portable devices, such as mobile phones, can have limited display areas, the amount of data or data elements that can be displayed at any particular time may be limited. For such limited display mobile devices, the implementation of the workflow will generally require the presentation of a sequence of pages that are required to implement the various workflow steps or stages. For example, a financial application may require the presentation of separate pages of content to facilitate the selection of financial terms, the inputting of identifiers and credentials, etc. In some instances, the workflow may be interrupted because the consumer can be confused or distracted by the presentation of information on various pages. In instances where a user needs to change or verify previous data entries or selections, it can be difficult to navigate back through the various pages to make the necessary change. Additionally, after the change has been completed, the software application may require the user to re-enter information that was already provided at subsequent steps in the workflow process. This can lead to dissatisfaction with the implementation or interruption of the workflow, resulting in a consumer terminating the workflow prematurely.